Inevitable
by caswrites
Summary: Living new lives as normal people, if people would say that Natasha Romanoff would have a son named Max and married, she would never believe it. But she did. The only problem was the only thing that introduced her to how the world is beautiful is gone.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Living new lives as normal people, if people would say that Natasha Romanoff would have a son named Max and married, she would never believe it. But she did. The only problem was the only thing that introduced her to how the world is beautiful is gone. And she's dump all the hero business to the trash. But will she change otherwise when she and her son's lives are at stake? And for that matter, all of the Avengers?

_A/N: Well this is back and I have to thank a very dear little fucker who I love so much for pestering me to continue this and together with your reviews! (Thanks you so muchhh) 3 And I got my muse back because of her yay. I've revised this, everything. And changed so much But I really hoped you'll like it! I apologize in advance for any mistakes Please R&R!_

_Rated M, just to be on the safe side._

**INEVITABLE**

CHAPTER 1

The afternoon closing in to evening as the sun sets and Natasha pulling into the driveway, grabbing two bags full of groceries, she got out of the car and proceeded to the house. The door quietly opens and she walks in, closing the door with her foot. She sighed softly as she walks towards the hall to the kitchen when she stops and heard voices.

"Tony, I am telling you, she's going to flip." Her eyebrow arched as she listened, if the Captain knew about that, then it would probably really flip, especially if it's something Tony has done.

"What? It slipped out, it was an accident." She could almost see him waving off the captain's concern as always. "Oh don't give me that look, relax babe, as long as no one tells her then it's all good."

She was ready to confront them about it when a little guy came running down with toys in hand and bumping softly into her. Disrupting her from her eavesdropping but she w0uld always stop for him.

"Hey mom, why are you standing here hiding?" the little guy asked as he scratches his nose then looks at her with his big blue eyes that she always seem to melt to. She couldn't help but give him a slight smirk.

"Hey Max, why don't you give mommy a kiss first then she'll tell you about it." She put the groceries down and pulled him into her arms, carrying him. She gave him a peck and he would always react with a grossed out face. He hugged her still and gave her a kiss back. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Oh, you know… supermarket, lots of people." She shrugged, then grinned at him. "I got you those cereals you like so much though."

"Awesome!" he fist pumped in the air which was new and could only mean it came from his two new babysitters.

"Hey Nat," a friendly smile from the Cap as he went to take the groceries to the kitchen. "Didn't hear you come back." He remarked. Tony stood by the kitchen his arms crossed like he owns the place. "Yeah, a hello would've been appreciated." He shrugged as he moved, looking down at the bags, "What about donuts, Nat?"

"I was, but I heard you two talking." She said as she put Max on the counter and let him play there while she put stuff into the fridge and pantry. "Which by the way, was about?" she stole a glance to both, her eyebrow arched. She could only guessed it was bad.

"Nothing much, just-" Cap started explaining, awkwardly which always gives him away when he's lying.

"Absolutely nothing, I just spilled some juice on your carpet." Tony reiterated as he chewed on an apple she bought. "I'll take care of it though, gonna deliver a new one here first thing next morning." He shrugged it off as if it was a normal thing, and both could only roll their eyes at him.

Natasha took a while looking at him, studying him to see if it was the truth, knowing Tony there's more to that than what he's saying. She'd let it go for now, since they went through a day babysitting Max, though her son wasn't a handful, he's a ball of energy and she's not sure he runs out at all.

She glanced at Max and smiled as he was playing happily, "So Max, what did you-" she backtracked and moved closer to hear it better. And she did, it was clear what Max was saying.

"Take that Loki! Captain America's gonna crush you to bits and Iron Man will inci- inci…" he trailed off as he thought of the word. "Incinerate." Tony winked at him and Max grinned. "Incinerate you!" he finished and he does the actions, bashing the two figures together. He continued on with the other Avengers.

Steve sighed heavily and looked sternly at Tony, Tony was looking not even close to scared. Natasha was ready to strangle him there at the moment. She put the canned product down, and went to Max to put him down, "Go play in your room-"

"But-"

"Go play in your room, _please._" She said firmly, and Max knew absolutely that he couldn't do anything about it. He nodded and walked up to his room.

Once he was gone, she crossed her arms over her chest and looks at Tony. It was obvious who had done the damage, it's not that she doesn't trust him. But then she nods her head to the side, yeah she doesn't.

She looked from Tony to Steve waiting for them to say anything, it seemed that the captain wanted to start it off, but he pursed his lips in and looked at his lover in a manner that he's trying to butt out. Tony finally sighed and gave in. "Okay, I know about your stupid rule-"

"And yet you still told him about it-"

"I swear it wasn't intentional or anything-!"

"How the fuck do you think that I would-"

"It's true, trust me! Cap, back me up-"

"Oookay!" Steve threw his hands up and looked like a referee in the intense bickering of the two, which was normal for the avengers in the past. "Okay, stop with the bicker marathon…" he both gave them a glance. "Nat, he's telling the truth – don't even make that look Tony – he didn't mean to tell, it just slipped out and since Max kept asking about it… we just told him." He shrugged at the last one, which didn't make Natasha any calmer and only made her furious.

She huffed hard, not wanting to snap because she doesn't snap, not unless it came to very tight situations. "I leave you two to babysit and warned to never, _ever_ tell him about that because you know I don't want him to get involved with those stuff." He hissed at both, her nails practically drawing blood on the palm of her hand as she controlled herself.

"We know that, and we're sorry about it-" Steve started saying.

"No, actually it might be a good time to tell the little guy about-"

"Don't you even fucking dare finish that sentence, Stark." She let out each word as if it was deadly as venom. _Oh God,_ not that she actually believes, but she has for the past few months. "You guys are going to take back-" she swallowed hard, her hands gripping the edge of the counter as she did. "You're going to take it all back and tell him something else… tell him that… that super-what's his name is the superhero or something-"

Tony managed a chuckle. "Nat, I'm not going to tell the kid that we aren't real-"

"It's because we're not!" she tried so hard, but her patience is running thin. "Not anymore Stark… that was years ago, everything is different now." Every word felt like a clog in her throat. But it was all true, she had left that life, there's no need for them to keep on to it.

"I think he's right."

It was the cap's turn to speak, and though she thought he would side her on this one, she was mistaken. She shook her head, "Of course, the lovers side with each other, how fucking beautiful." She said, bitterness spilling from her mouth.

Steve gave her a hard look and shook his head, "No one's siding with anyone, Nat. I think Tony's right, because it is the truth, we're superheroes, always will be."

She kept silent as Steve seemed to get pumped up and she knew there was going to be more of it. But it is the truth, it was. Don't they get that it's all different now and they have normal lives, some of them might still be with SHIELD, but doing nothing too major, she knew.

"You can't just throw away responsibilities, you know the world will always be in danger, it might not be now, but it always will be, Nat." Steve continued reasoning with her, it might not do any good, but he just wanted that she was always on alert, always looking out for her family. And ready for whatever may happen.

Natasha turned her back and continued to stock groceries. She hated that they told him, unintentional or not, hated that they were superheroes, especially hated that the Cap is always right about these things. Captain fucking America. But everything about the Avengers, she put it in the back, locked up somewhere and she swore to never go back to it as soon as she saw Max's face the first time. She's a mother, and a bank clerk now. Nothing more.

"I don't want anything to do with it. Good luck with you guys when that happens." She stopped momentarily and continued after answering him. "I know you guys would be able to manage. Leave me out of it." She slammed the cupboard door harder than she thought. "Thanks for babysitting Max for the day." She quickly added, wanting the conversation over. She didn't want to kick both of them out if any of them further pushes the topic on. "Remind me to not call you guys when I need someone to babysit."

"Yeah, yeah, you're fucking welcome Nat." Tony chomped off the apple he was eating. Ignoring the shut up from the redhead. "These are delicious, remind me to remind you to buy these next time Steve." He pointed out to the blond.

"We have them at home, Tony." Steve just sighed. He was still hung up on their conversation, but they had already fought this over and over. He could tell that Nat was sick of it. "I guess we should be going now, Nat." a gentle smile rests on the captain.

She gave a small smile back at him, both had given that look of understanding for each other. They had always been such good friends and it was partly him that she had kept in touch with them, and occasionally putting up with Tony. "Yeah, I think so too. I'll go and tell Max." she left the kitchen and went up to Max's room.

Max's room was walled with blue and white stripes and a little messed up with everything that he liked, from toys to wallpapers and clothes, and mostly obviously superheroes. She sighed a bit seeing so much mess compared to this morning. "Max-" she stopped by the door seeing what he was doing, seeing him holding a stick with a string attached, he was clumsily trying to imitate an archer, but the stick always dropped down when he does. She felt her heart tighten just the sight of it, a sight she never thought but somehow did see ever.

"Max," she started as she pushed open the door more and walked in. "What are you doing?"

As soon as she walked in, it was too late for him to hide the bow and arrow that Uncle Steve made for him that day. He knew he wasn't supposed to show or tell any of what his uncles told him that day. But he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Real superheroes! He didn't understand why his mom never bothered to tell him about it since he really liked them.

"Mom, can you buy me a real bow and arrow?" he asked, his blue eyes hopeful even though he already knew it wasn't going to happen. "You know, the one that Hawkeye uses? He's really super cool and I wanna be just like him!" his excitement started to pump up just by telling her about it. He'd tell her more about the other Avengers later, since maybe she doesn't know about them.

She just stared as she saw him excited and talked about… _them. _This was what she was afraid of, if she had told him in the future he's bound to be wanting to be one. He's been so adventurous ever since he was born. She just want him to have a safe and normal life. One that she never had. She just gave him a tight smile as she shrugged a bit, "Come on, your uncles are going home. Time to say thank you and goodbye."

His shoulders slumped as he nodded and walked out of the room, with Natasha following behind.

"Uncle Tony! Uncle Steve!" he practically ran towards them and gave them both a hug. Steve and Tony beamed at each other, they always had been fond of him and babysitting him was one of the best times they've had in a while. Steve crouched down to carry Max. "Hey little guy, promise you'll take care of your mom?"

Max nodded, then made a salute to him, which made Steve really proud inside, and did the same. "Thanks for babysitting me… and telling me about the Avengers." The latter he leaned in for both of them to hear only for themselves. He'd never had much fun with his babysitters before, maybe it's because they're basically family.

"You're welcome kiddo." Tony ruffled Max's hair which Max doesn't like with everyone, but there's always an exception to it. "I'll tell you more next time." Tony attempted to whisper, but said it out loud instead and earned a raised eyebrow from Natasha. "Kidding." He shrugged at her.

Steve just sighed and put Max back down. "We'll see you guys again soon. Give us a call, you know what to do Nat." he turned back to her sternly. And satisfied with the nod, he smiled and waved once to both and they started walking out. Natasha and Max stood by the door, waving at them. "Okay sweetie, I'm going to prepare dinner so why don't you play a little before that?" she asked as she looked down at him. Max nodded and went back inside. She closed the door and sighed at how the day went from okay, to almost her worst nightmare.

* * *

The two gentlemen stopped by the sidewalk, all looking too bothered and tired. "Okay, here." The captain handed him a couple of bucks and Tony just smiled widely. "Oh babe, you shouldn't have." He wouldn't accept Steve's money if he didn't love or wanted to upset him. So he did. "I actually thought she'd ripped your head off or might have just thrown a dagger at you." Steve sighed. He knew Natasha well, and they've been through the topic long enough that they've had fights from it. Physical fights.

"Cap, you know how it is when Max is around." He reminded him, tucking away the money in his suit pocket.

"I'm worried for her though…" he said pensively as he looked over the house, then back at him. "It's been a year, and counting on to two… and I can still sense she's struggling so much."

"I wouldn't know how on earth she's dealing it. Max may be the only thing she's holding on to." Tony sighed as he took a step closer to Steve, holding him close. "But what I do know that I'd die when you leave me." He grabbed Steve by the back of his neck and gently pulled him into a long soft kiss.

Steve gave in easily and kissed him back. "Don't over exaggerate." He chuckled a little after the kiss.

"It's true." Tony said a matter-of-factly and waited for him to respond.

The blond stole a quick kiss before walking back towards the car, leaving a flustered Tony. A smug look came across his face, he always like it when he caught Tony off guard. "Come on grandpa, let's go home." He said as he went inside the car.

Tony smirked, opening the door he ducked in, "Oh, you're not going to get away with stealing a kiss oh captain my captain." He licked his lips seductively and hopped in.

"Oh boy…" was all Steve could say.

* * *

Stocking up the last of the groceries into the cupboard, she glances at the stove, where she waits for stew to boil. She took a spoon and scooped up a little to taste, and nodded as she felt proud and satisfied with the results. She hadn't cooked at all, but she's improved a lot from before, at least what she makes now is edible, and even delicious. She set up the counter top with two plates and the food. "Max! Dinner!" she called out as she waited for him.

Max came running, imitating Iron Man and bumped into his mother. "Sorry mom." He said, quickly standing up straight and behaved. Natasha didn't say anything and smiled instead, not wanting to scare him off. "Just don't bump into anything sweetheart." She said as she helped him up on one of the high stools, then she seated on the one besides his. They start eating.

They ate in silence, Natasha just felt suddenly tired and not wanting to deal with the Avengers thing with Max. Which she knew with him, it won't be long until he asks something.

"Mom?"

The grip on her spoon tighten as she ate. "Hm?"

"Do you know about the Avengers?" he asked her, he really couldn't help it anymore. He just wanted to know more of them and he couldn't wait until Uncle Tony comes again.

"No." she said simply and glanced at him, seeing a bit of sauce on his face, she took a napkin and wiped his face. "Max, I told you to eat properly."

Max didn't pay attention and just looked back at her, "Uncle Tony said that you…" he stopped, seemed to hesitate to continue.

"That what?" she asked, she doesn't want to hear whatever Tony said about them. "Whatever Uncle Tony told you Max, it isn't true-"

"That you and dad knew about them."

The words just weighed heavily in the atmosphere, and it was silent again. Max rarely talks about Clint, and it seemed to always surprise her and catches her off guard when he does. It took a while for her to breath and shook her head. "Max, listen to me. They – the Avengers aren't real, okay? Uncle Tony and Steve just wanted-"

"No!" Max suddenly raised his voice, and he knew that was bad, but his mom wasn't listening. And she always listening to him, why didn't she know? He pursed his lips tightly to keep from crying. He jumped down from the chair and ran from the kitchen, and up to his room.

Natasha closed her eyes and breathed out, feeling so exhausted and a headache coming. She suppressed tears and sob coming from her, it was one of those moments where you just can't do anything and you're so frustrated and helpless. She didn't want to cause hurt or pain, especially lie to him, but it was just to protect him. She drank a glass of water as she tried to calm herself, she didn't need to be weak, not ever, she needed to be strong and get through this.

"Dammit…" she bit her lip as the memories came crashing through her head, penetrating that wall she built, and she was left to remember them, bit by bit and the pain associated with it.

_"Nat, hold on to me. You can hold on to me. We'd get through this and everything that will come our way." She heard him say, and she looks at him as her eyes began to blur, "I'll be your strength always…" and with that, she broke into his arms._

She missed him so much, that it sometimes hurt so much she couldn't handle and wanted to disappear herself, the pain was unbearable. The want to feel his touches again, his kisses, hugs. His stubbornness about everything, his calmness and patience when she's in rage, or just having another bad day.

When he'd get mad at her because she did something stupid, but she thinks of it otherwise, and they would fight. In the end, they would kiss and make up, sex was always great when after a fight they had.

His sweet voice and how he would call her so many shortened nicknames, which she sometimes hated but found it really cute when he was unique with it.

She missed him that was it. She missed Clint, just him, being there with her, with them. She tried so hard to find him, but he'd cover his tracks so well, even others couldn't. She's ashamed and regretted to have even fought with him the day before he disappeared. Deeply regretting the three words she so wrongly told him.

If she could turn back time, she would.

_"Clint, you told me you'd quit!" she was in rage, good thing Max's room was opposite to theirs and both doors closed. "I thought we'd agreed that-"_

_"Nat, stop it. I _am_ going to quit. I promise you." He told her as he approached but she backed away. "Just one mission more-"_

_"No, you betrayed me. You told me you'd quit. And you should have quit by now!" she shouted at him, her tears fighting the urge to fall down. "You don't know how I worry for you, and I don't give a fuck at how good you are, I still worry! Having no idea what missions you do, if you come back, if you got hurt-!" her tears finally fall down her cheeks as she looks at him, so helplessly._

_"Shh…" he then pulled her into his strong arms, and she broke into him. "I know, and I'm sorry for that. Just one more mission Nat, and they'll let me go."_

_"I hate you…" she clutched tightly on his shirt, as if her life depended on it. It did, and she didn't know that after that, he won't be coming home at all._

* * *

Tony sighed happily to himself as he looked at the room, dimly lit, candles at the sides, the aroma kicking in and for an added touch, rose petals on the bed. He's such a great lover, he'd tell himself. And to think he hated this stuff before when he was sleeping with other women, he always thought of it as a complete waste of time.

And hey, they had a long exhausting day babysitting. Why not make it a relaxing celebratory sex?

But it was different for Steve, and he could only do what's very best for that sexy man. He poured champagne in two glasses and settled himself naked on the bed, waiting for Steve to come out of the bathroom.

He came out, fully clothed.

"Tony, why are you naked?" Steve's blushed face together with a confused one is just one of the things you couldn't resist about him.

"Oh, you know, payback for that kiss you stole earlier." He shrugged. "And why you are fully covered I have no idea. Come on babe, take it off."

The blond blushed deeper and shakes his head as he approached the bed. "No?" His attempts at teasing Tony was one that he was still working on. He'll get there.

"No?" Tony raised his eyebrows in a sexy manner that always turned Steve on. "Do I have to do it myself soldier?" he said as he kneeled on the bed, coming closer to Steve. He presses himself to Steve's body and grabs his head to push down for a kiss when a voice interrupts them.

"I know this may not be an appropriate time sir." JARVIS started, his voice crystal clear inside the room. "But someone is here to see you."

"Fucking timing JARVIS." He told the AI, and looked up to scowl at him. "You know well I don't see anyone unless there was an appointment." He snapped at the AI, he just wanted to have a relaxing night to his tired day.

"I know that sir, I told him that but he wouldn't take no for an answer." JARVIS replied calmly, which ticked Tony off at times. "And he's in a rather tight and bloody situation."

Tony and Steve looked at each other, trying to figure out what JARVIS had just told them. "JARVIS, what the hell are you-" the doorbell rings and the elevator doors open, and the next sound they heard was a thud on the floor. Steve quickly went out to check, Tony grabs his robe and puts it on, and followed Steve.

The sight he saw wasn't something he never expected, ever. The look on Steve's face said the same thing. "Fuck Barton, what the actual fuck." He muttered mostly to himself. Steve was already holding him, looking closely at his wounds, and there were so many. Bruises, cuts, deep gashes almost every wound Clint may have it. He wouldn't even have recognized him if not for his bow and arrows.

"Hey fucker," Clint winced through his battered face, mustering up a smirk, but failed and instead he coughed blood. "Missed me?" his words slurred out of his mouth. The whole thing took for a minute to sink in before they started moving. Steve carried Clint and into the sofa, Tony already going to the first aid kit and quickly went back to them. "Steve, he needs a hospital."

Steve knew that of course, but he needs to be treated now. "Yeah, I know." He nodded, he'll be trying his best. But he knew they would really need a doctor.

"JARVIS, try calling Bruce Banner and see if he's in town."

"Calling…" They both waited, while Steve still mending to Clint's wounds. Clint tried to stay conscious but he's slipping out. And he just wanted to say something before he does. "S-ste…" he coughed out blood again as he attempted to speak.

"Clint, buddy, try not to speak at all." He told him, as he worked on fast. But a weak hand stopped him for a second, "N-nat…" he shook his head. Steve wasn't sure what he meant. "Nat's fine, we went there today, we babysat Max and they're just fine-"

"Don't… call." Clint looked at Steve and held on to his arm for his life and those words.

Steve was indeed going to call Natasha after making sure Clint was out of danger, and he didn't know why he wouldn't want to see her, especially if it'll make Natasha very happy.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." He said as he continued. "I won't, Clint. I promise." He said as he saw the other unconvinced. "Now, stay still and don't say anything."

Tony heard their brief conversation, and felt conflicted if he would actually call her or not. He decided it would be best if she didn't know about it, for now.

* * *

Natasha woke up with the sounds of thunder and rain, she felt whisk of the rain and wind from the opened window. No wonder Max had snuggled closely to her, it was really cold. When she got out of bed she hugged herself closely as she closed the window. She pulled the covers closely to them, and taking in Max for a tight hug. Despite the coldness, it was warm in Max's room, must be because they spent so much time here than their bedroom. It was only the two of them now and it seemed stupid to sleep separately.

After a few minutes, she tried to sleep again, closing her eyes but somehow she found herself wide awake. She suddenly felt restless and anxious for something, and the storm outside didn't help at all.

She found herself thinking about him again, as she hugged her son. Thinking about their happy moments, reliving them all. She had never given up on him, she would only ever say he disappeared, not dead. He's still coming back, he always does.

"_I'm going Nat. Don't worry, I'll be back in one piece."_

She's holding on to that still, still clinging to hope that he was out there, alive. And god forbid, hurt and in pain. He's safe, and it was all she could hope and pray for. She turned outside as she saw light come inside the room, she didn't even realize it was dawn the rain had ceased by then, until she watched the beautiful sun rising.

Something caught her eye outside that seemed to shine as the sun hit it, a few times now, and she was going to ignore it when she caught sight of the whole thing. A small thing, and it was lodged to a tree. She couldn't believe her eyes as she got out of bed and walked to the window and looked closely.

And she was right, there it was, lodged to the tree.

An arrow.

She knew that she should be somewhat relieved or happy seeing the familiar arrow, but somehow she doesn't. And her anxious, restless feeling just escalated and she didn't like it at all.

She felt scared rather than happy to see it.

And that isn't good.

Tell me your thoughts! Review 3

ps. gunna edit this a few days after 3


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I apologize for any mistake. It's 1 AM and later is my graduation and im just aksjdfhaskfhsakf sorryyyy R&R!_

CHAPTER 2

Natasha's hand gripped the branch tightly as she hoisted herself up and in no time she was sitting on the branch, where it was nearest to the arrow. She reached out for it and gently pulled it free. The weight of the arrow in her hands, feels familiar, it was like he was there by her side and he fussed about them in the past, which she found ridiculous. He loved them so much, it was his second most love aside from her and Max, he said. She inspected the arrow, it was a fairly normal one compared to the other arrows which had self-detonators which them, but she already knew that since the tree didn't explode. She missed him more than ever as she stared at the arrow, she could only hope that it was him, and no one else.

"Mom?"

She turned at the sound of Max, and she saw him by the window, leaning out. "Max! Close the window! You might fall off!" she desperately warned him, almost jumping off but she didn't want to scare him off, or worse, think of her as something like an action star or something.

"Mom, _you_ might fall off! What are you doing on a tree?" she could hear the worry off from his voice, even though he tried to hide it. Realizing it, she quickly hid the arrow, out of his line of sight.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm okay." She smiled at him. "Just go back inside, go brush your teeth. Okay?" she said firmly and waved her hand for him to follow. He hesitated for a bit, still worried and confused, but he did what he was told.

She waited for him to go back inside and made sure he wasn't looking, she started to climb down the tree. She almost wanted to smack herself for not being careful, she could've used the ladder and she wouldn't have been suspicious. She shook her head, that wouldn't even make it less suspicious at all. She quickly went to the garage and put the arrow where Max wouldn't find it and went inside the house.

When Max came down she was already preparing breakfast, like nothing happened at all. He kept a close eye at her as he went and sat on the high stool. "Mom… are you alright?" he asked, it was the first time she saw her do that, and her mom doesn't do anything weird at all, unlike dad.

Natasha could feel the stare from her son as she cooked, and she mustered up a smile as she turned and nodded, "Of course sweetie, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, Max wasn't an easy kid, he was good for six year old. Clint always commented he's a lot like her, and got good looks from his dad.

He shrugged, "I don't know, you climbed a tree… what were you doing up there?" he asked innocently. He's actually glad to see her do that, maybe they would play outside now, but he was just really curious.

Like in every tight situation, talking to targets, she was in danger for so many times she couldn't even count it. But with her son, she found herself worrying what to say. Or maybe she's losing touch.

"I was just checking to see something… I think I saw something moved there when I woke up, an animal maybe, I'm not sure." She shrugged and quickly went to the eggs, and bacon she was cooking. It was a lousy excuse, but what else could she have said why she was up the tree?

If Clint we're here, he was bound to laugh hysterically.

She really had to stop torturing herself.

"Okay." Max said simply, shrugging too. "But does that mean we can play and climb trees?" he asked hopefully.

As much as she liked how cute he was when asking such things, he shook her head. "Nope, not a chance Mister." She chuckled as she set the eggs and bacon on a plate. Making a face with two eggs and the bacon as the mouth. "Now eat, or we'll both be late."

He pouted at her, which she shook her head again and raised her eyebrows and he knew it wasn't going to happen. "No fun…" he muttered and stuck his tongue out to the breakfast face his mom made him.

"Max, stop that. That's-"

"Bad… yes, mom. I'm sorry." He gave an innocent smile up to his mother and started eating.

She smiled back, seeing Max happy just takes all her worries away, for only a while anyway. And she needed it.

"Oh and mom," Max called as he saw her about to leave the kitchen.

She stopped just by the doorway and looked at Max.

"Good morning." He grinned at her and then continued eating.

Number one rule of the house. Her heart melted with so much warmth, and she smiled. "Good morning."

* * *

Natasha quickly came into the bathroom, glad she could be alone for a few minutes. She didn't know what to think, if that was indeed Clint, why he didn't just go home. Or maybe it isn't him- she shook her head violently.

He's alive. She could feel it.

But in the past, she always told herself not to trust just a feeling. It always fail. But call it anything, she knew that Clint was alive. She always believed he was.

What she really couldn't understand is this uneasy feeling she had ever since yesterday, or maybe when she saw that arrow, she doesn't really know. Maybe she should tell Steve about it. But then, she doesn't want to bother him just yet.

She closed her eyes and inhaled a few times, she opened her eyes and stared in front of the mirror after she calmed herself. Whatever was happening, she could only hope that it was something good. Bring Clint back to them.

Natasha tried to ignore all of it and went to take a bath. She had to keep a clean record of no lates. She does her job well, any job at all.

Tony sauntered through the tower as he went to the kitchen and expected coffee, stat. His brows creased as he saw there was none. "JARVIS," he called out. "Coffee."

"Right away sir." In a matter of minutes, black liquid was flowing through the coffee maker. Tony poured himself a cup, and another cup and another. This was probably the worst night ever, more than when he was working. When he worked down at the lab, it was precise, he always came to something in the end.

But this, he didn't know the outcome of it. He didn't even know what's happening.

"Tony."

He turned and saw a curly man who actually looks better than him. Maybe he's used to it, man _he_ was used to it. "Did you sleep Bruce?" he handed him a cup of coffee.

"A bit." He said as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "I dozed off a bit while watching Clint." He told him as he sipped from his cup. "You seemed like you didn't at all."

"Nope, not a wink." Tony nodded. "Steve didn't either, and when we were supposed to have celebratory sex for babysitting Max yesterday."

"Yeah, I didn't need to know that Tony." His mouth grew in a tight close, as he nodded at him. "The sex part."

Tony was going to comment something back, but he just sighed and drank his coffee, he didn't have the energy to comment about anything actually. The event from last night was unexpected and draining. They spent the night keeping Clint from dying, talking about what to do. It was like SHIELD again, minus the one eyed black guy.

"_Sir, Mr. Banner is in town." The AI's voice pulled Tony out from his thoughts, and he was relieved to hear news. "Where is he?"_

_At that moment, the doorbell opens and revealed a curly haired man with glasses, just the man they wanted to see._

"_Tony, JARVIS just called me… what ha-" he stopped as he walked in to see what was happening. _

"_Yeah, we know. The guy came back from the dead-"_

_Tony stopped as he felt a nudge from Steve, and a stern look from his lover as he rolled his eyes and looked back at Bruce. "-I mean, came back from only he knows where and well, you know what to do."_

_Bruce nodded, he definitely did._

* * *

Cold water touched his face and it didn't even help at all, because he didn't feel tired or sleepy at all, with the serum kicking in his veins, super soldier and all. But he just wanted to do it because it might help him think clearly of what was happening at the moment. They were just at the Barton's house yesterday, and last night…

He was alive. And that was a really big relief for all of them. He knew how much Nat would be happy to see him. She didn't give up at all, when all of them had. He shouldn't have either, but he did. And well, at least he's here now.

But what happens next?

Surely with how Clint showed up last night, there was unfinished business they'd have to take care of. The next question is what. From the looks of it, it was really bad. He'd rack his brain all night thinking who would do this. Any grudge from the Avengers, they had taken care of them, locked in SHIELD, otherwise dead. Fury didn't contact them if any prisoners escaped. There were so many possibilities, he considered if some of them actually survived, or if Nat and Clint had any enemies at all. Nat had already taken care of that though.

"_Nat, what happened?" Steve looked horrified seeing her suit with so much blood, and coming in in the middle of the night. He knew what she had been doing. _

"_I had to…" she stopped to close her eyes and took a deep breath. "Vent my anger."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I went to the ones I suspected- the one we have issues with, grudges, enemies." She was pacing back and forth, and Steve could only watch as she continued to tell him what happened. "I went to each, even though they were all in different places. But none of them… NONE of them didn't know where he is Steve." _

"_I know that." He nodded, and he was glad that Nat found someone to watch him for a week. He checked in once in a while. "That doesn't tell the part where you have blood on your shirt Nat." he could tell she wasn't the same Nat who've been in tighter places, situations and she would always keep her emotions on check, but it didn't worked right now. And he understood._

"_I killed one of them." She answered as she finally stopped pacing and sat down the sofa. "The last one."_

_Steve sat beside her and took her into his arms and held her there. Nat cried in his arms, the first time again in a very long time._

They could only wait now for Clint to wake up and tell them what's going on, where the hell he's been and what needs to be done. And he could only hope they can take care of it before Natasha finds out they're keeping Clint from her.

Either way, it won't not be a pretty good picture.

He went out the bathroom and went to the room where Clint was resting. He was so glad and relieved that Bruce came at the very right time. And Clint was out of danger. His face had improved and he was recognizable again. His other wounds seem to be doing well, but all the major ones. Bruce still needs to take care of them.

He decided against watching Clint even though he wanted to wait for him to wake up but he needs to check on Tony since he didn't sleep a wink last night. And he knows how he is when he's out of sleep.

The blond walked to the kitchen seeing the two seated at the dining drinking cups of coffee. Bruce looked better than Tony, at least one of them had some sleep.

"Morning… I'll make breakfast." He said, making a heads up to see if any of them pays attention or they're zoning out.

"Stop looking like that Steve, we're awake." Tony waved a hand at him.

"Barely though." Bruce smiled up at him. "Breakfast would be great Cap."

Steve smiled. He went to make breakfast.

* * *

"Okay." Tony wipes his face and hands with a napkin. "That was a great breakfast Cap. You're getting good. Making you a househusband is definitely the best idea I ever had." Tony grinned. "Second best maybe from all my inventions. And the suit."

"Whatever Tony." Steve rolled his eyes at him, but smiled at the compliment. Staying at home so much aside from painting and sketching, he got to practice cooking too. Since he's sick of always the Chinese takeout, and shawarma.

"I agree Cap. It's delicious." Bruce nodded.

"Thanks."

They were silent as Steve cleaned up, the sound of water splashing, dishes clattering as he washed. They were pretty much the same last night after much adrenaline from helping Bruce treating Clint.

They knew they'd have to talk about this.

"So," Tony started, the silence was eating him up. He turned to the Captain. "What's the plan, captain oh captain?" his eyelids halfway down his eyes as he looked.

"For starters," Steve shrugged. "Sleep." It was good to talk about the situation, but they also need sleep. Or rather, they need sleep. Tony needs sleep.

"Nice." The brunette rolled his eyes. "Seriously, what do we do about Nat?" If Natasha found out about this, they'd be facing the wrath of the Black Widow. Or not really, but which either is scary enough.

"Wait," Bruce looked back and forth at both. "Natasha doesn't know about this?" he asked, astonished. But then, she would probably be here right now, beside Clint. Like she always does before in SHIELD. He always remembered her staying for hours waiting for him to wake up.

Steve and Tony exchanged looks. It was Steve who explained. "No, she doesn't. Just us three actually-"

"Four. Plus JARVIS." He pointed up. "JARVIS, don't tell."

"Of course, sir."

"Good."

Steve looked at him and shrugged. Tony had always had that unspoken love and care for the AI, as if he were a real person. "Plus JARVIS." He said, since he knew Tony wanted him to say it. "Clint asked me not to last night. I thought he was going to die while saying it."

"Yeah… okay, but don't you think you- we should tell her about it?" Bruce asked, he saw how much pain she was in even though she doesn't show it. Wouldn't telling Clint was alive make her so much happy? "She has the right to know."

"We know she does Bruce." Steve nodded, he deeply knows what he's doing, "I'm just respecting Clint's wishes. All we can do know it to wait for him to wake up and then we'll know the next step."

Bruce looked at the captain, he realized it was the only thing they could do for now. But he was still bothered with not telling Natasha about it. "I won't keep promises though."

Steve could only sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Of course deep down it might not be, he's conflicted really. "And now we-"

Both heads turn when they heard soft snoring noises. And sure enough, Tony was asleep, his head resting on the table. "And to think he survives on days without sleep." The other just shrugged at him.

"Well, I think he really just obeyed your first order."

* * *

"Pow! Pow! Pow!"

Max ran with his arms raised as his friend ran before him, and stopped. "Wait, what's pow?" the boy looked at him.

"Uh… it's Iron Man," Max answered thoughtfully. "My Uncle said that's how tiny bombs come out, from his palm." He showed him. "I just make the sound."

"Maybe something cooler than pow…" his friend began to think about another good sound effect. Max waited and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's just play. It's almost time for-"

"James!"

Both boys looked at the same direction, and saw the familiar person that was James's mom. Max looked exasperated at James. "See? It's almost time for Ms. Bennett to come." He wanted to play more, since he didn't have siblings, he was alone with his toys. That's why he enjoyed school because he has friends.

"Don't worry Max. We'll play again tomorrow!" he patted Max on the shoulder and ran to his mother.

"Yeah, yeah." He kicked a rock and went back to the bench he was sitting on and waited for his mother to come. The school grounds are relatively quiet, and the noise gradually goes down once the students go home. He glanced at his watch, in just about fifteen minutes before his mom comes.

While waiting, he felt something hard hit him, he didn't give it any attention and ignored it. But it came again and again. And he turned and saw some kids giggling whilst throwing small rocks at him.

"Hey! Stop it-" he called out, shielding his face with his backpack. "Hey!"

"Whatcha gunna do huh Barton?" a fat obnoxious kid spoke out of the bunch. He scowled at him, he hated him. Ever since they met. He didn't do anything to him at all.

"Stop it."

Everyone stopped.

Max turned and he saw a big man behind him, wearing a long coat, looking sternly over the boys. He looked really scary, even to him. But he knew the man was helping him. "Scram." He simply said, or growled more so. And the kids scurried away. Max looked at them running with satisfaction evident on his face.

He slowly turned back to the big man. "Uh, thanks." He said quietly, and he waited for him to say something but he just stood there, and Max felt scared and awkward at the same time. "Uhh…" he looked closely, from under the hat he saw his mouth, and he was smiling. Or that weird smile her mother always does.

The man moved then, and he closed his eyes shut as he thought he was going to be hit. But when nothing came, he peeked and saw the man holding something. He opened his eyes and to his happy surprise, it was a bow and arrow. A small one, maybe a toy. But when he held it, it was heavy, so maybe it wasn't. But he didn't care much, just as long as he had one.

"Thanks so much mister!" he stood up and took the bow and arrow from him. He held it like it was gold, his blue eyes wide and he was excited to use it as soon as possible. He looked back up and saw no one. He wanted to thank him again, but he was gone suddenly. Max looked back down expecting for his toy to be gone, but it was still there. He grinned widely, he finally had one!

He heard the familiar sound of their car approaching and he knew his mom wouldn't approve of it. He quickly stashed the bow and arrow inside his back, thankful having a big bag. He carried it over closer to the street and waited for his mom to stop.

Natasha came out and took his bag to put it in the back seat. "Has your bag gotten heavier? It's supposed to be lighter now…" she shook it slightly, which made Max act and stop her.

"Mom stop!"

Only, he said it too quickly and saw her raised an eyebrow. He shook his head, "Uh, my things would be messed up in it. And there's juice!" he quickly explained.

Natasha looked at him for a while, before nodding and putting it back gently in the backseat and closing the doors, she hopped in the driver's seat and drove off.

Max looked outside, and he could've sworn he saw the man again, looking right at them.


End file.
